Sabeth's story
by TolkienkookAD
Summary: Linked oneshots of a character of mine, Sabeth. Set just before the crushbone war. Please R&R! some swearing and violence


TKAD sez: I have returned to pining away for my old MMORPG-Everquest. So this is a small tribute to some of my old characters and my close buddies. Shoutout to Ninuvin, meyoki, trushote, and zekro!

Sabeth paused, listening for the loud thump of steel toed orc boots. She was almost to the crushbone citadel, after a quick trip to the wood elf city, Kelethin, to report to Samatansyn Flamecaller, leader of the Faydark champions. She sighed exasperatedly-without her group members, the road to Clan Crushbone would be more than treacherous. Not saying she couldn't take out a few orc lackeys, but if they ganged up on her, it would be bad.

She ran a few steps, her own feet silent as the trees on a still night. Reaching the main camp in front of the citadel entrance, she stopped and hid behind a tree before the cluster of orcs noticed her.

'_They must be bringing a message…there usually aren't so many this time of night.'_ She thought interestedly. Scanning the camp, she counted one trainer, four centurions, and two shamans. The shamans would be the hard one, though she was pretty sure she could take them all.

Sabeth's hand twitched toward her bow, a special gift from a cleric she knew. She need only shoot the shamans before they noticed her, then she could break for the citadel-and her raiding party-while they were disoriented. The orc shamans were sixty yards away, and she suspected there was another concealed behind the fire near the entrance. There was so much that could go wrong, but the urge to plug an arrow into the throats of these nasty orcs was getting intense. What she wouldn't do to rip them all apart, expel them from the faydark forever, let them occupy some other place.

She took a deep breath-Anger was always Sabeth's weak point, and strung her bow carefully. She'd shoot the two mages, and dash for the tunnel into crushbone, which, if she remembered correctly, had a curve that would put the wall at her back. Then she could go all out with her sword, a prized possession.

The orcs seemed to be in a heated argument, perhaps about trouble from inside the citadel. Sabeth had never cared to learn the language, but she smirked satisfiedly at the trouble that was most likely being caused by her friends, deep in the citadel. She took a deep breath, and rose, her arrow already resting on the nock, and shot swiftly, allowing herself time to enjoy the two soft thunks that meant the end of two orcs lives. Sabeth gave a cry of triumph, and dashed from her hiding place, sprinting straight through the crowd of bewildered orcs. She dashed past the guards to the citadel, in to the tunnel, and swung round when she hit the turn, sword out of the sheath and positively humming from bloodlust.

She pirouetted, striking out with her foot into the face of the fastest, and most unlucky, of the orcs following her. This followed by an exuberant and perhaps wild swing of her Argent Defender, and the orc was dead, or unconscious. Whatever he was, she had no time to dwell on it or give the mercy stroke, for the rest of the group had come up, all thirsty for battle and craving elvish blood. A big lumbering orc shoved the others out of the way, and brandished a crudely fashioned scimitar, obviously indicating a one on one duel with the elf. Sabeth spared a second of disdain, she was no smith, but whoever crafted the ones weapon was a true idiot.

"Amin feuya ten' lle!" she taunted, parrying the big orc's strike easily. She locked his rusting blade with her shining silver one and struck out with her foot, hitting him square in the nose. Runty as Sabeth was, her kicks were something special. The orc howled with rage and charged her, screaming his fury to all orcs nearby.

"Shit." Muttered Sabeth exasperatedly, this would attract orcs from other main camps, and while she could take half a dozen, she was unsure about her ability to kill more.

Quickly she struck out, her sword snaking through his attempts to block, and silenced him quickly, his blood splattering her face. She flinched as it stung, and turned to the other orcs, all inflamed by their leader's death. They attacked at once, screaming insults in their foul language. Sabeth hacked and chopped, fighting with her strongest power; she spun to avoid an ill timed sword thrust, but was greeted by a stinging pain through her side- A lowly orc centurion had brought its sword up into Sabeth's side. She winced, and turned on the monster what dared stain her clothes with her own blood. With deadly grace, she beheaded him, and turned with renewed energy on the last orc before her. Not surprisingly, it seemed to have lost its nerve.

She stalked toward it, her eyes and expression speaking death for the monster that stood before her. She raised her sword and—

"Luth harl dossta sarolen." A cold voice said, and fear ran down Sabeth's spine for the first time that night. She looked up, staring into the cold yellow eyes of Ambassador D'Vinn, a feared dark elf most likely in league with the Crushbone Orcs. How had he ended up here? He was supposed to be in the citadel, her party members wouldn't have let him escape unless…she refused to finish that thought.

"Stand, wretch," He said with disdain. "Heal yourself. We will talk."

"Never!" she spat angrily. Sabeth shook all over, from rage, and excitement. The orc before her thought to take the initiative and strike out at her, obviously thinking she would do nothing in front of his master, but she drew her bow swiftly and shot him dead in the throat. He landed on the ground in a dead heap, and she stood and faced the dark elf before her, no longer afraid. If these half-wit orcs here all he had to throw at her, Kelethin was in no danger.

He stared indifferently at the mess of corpses around him for a full minute, and then turned to the scowling elf as if he had forgotten she was there. "You will talk with me…because I say so." He said slowly, patronizing her.

"And I said, NEVER!" she shouted the last word and closed the distance between them, her sword lifted high above her head, glowing red as it always did when she was filled with a murderous intent. She swung downwards in a simple slash that would hopefully put him off guard. He had obviously not expected her to attack. Quick as lighting, though, he had a bejeweled dagger in both hands, one slid lazily under her sword, keeping it away from his body with iron strength. The other was buried hilt deep in her good side. He smirked satisfiedly, and spoke with cool indifference.

"Auta miqula orqu," he said. The elf gasped with shock and rage, and brought her foot up, connecting it with his stomach. How dare he insult her in her own language! He convulsed, glaring at her with the same hate she looked at with him. Sabeth doubled back, cursing under her breath. She pulled out the dagger, and pressed a hand to her side to stop the staunch flow of blood.

How was she ever going to defeat this guy? He was ranks and ranks above her, and she was already worn out. He stepped forward, taking her seriously for the first time. She stood, braced, waiting for him to attack. He swung his dirk upwards, hitting her in the face, but leaving himself open to a heavy chop in the side with her Argent Defender. He cursed and punched her in the face, the sickening crack of a broken nose filling her senses. She pulled back, panting heavily.

"Tanka harwar," she gasped, with the cool relief of a healing spell running down her back. She stretched, rolling her shoulders and taking an inventory of her pain, then turned back to the twisted mockery of an elf before her. He smiled sickeningly, and loosed a sword from a sheath strapped to his back.

"It's over, elf. You had no right trying to take on Ambassador D'Vinn." He lifted his sword, a black, foul thing, shining with a malevolent light. Sabeth lay on the ground, gasping. It was over now. What had started as a simple raiding party turned into something deadly. The world seemed to slow its turning as the blade swung through the air. Sabeth knelt, bending her head. She wouldn't die on the ground, wallowing in her own blood. The sword moved closer, and she looked up, her eyes opening in a final glance of complete hate.

"Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!" A light voice rang out, and an arrow struck squarely into D'Vinn's side. At the same time, a cool light washed over Sabeth, and she breathed easily, her wounds knitting. She looked up in shock and well controlled relief. Four figures were standing above her, grinning.

"Ninuvin," she gasped, and her face broke out into a huge smile. "Meyoki, Zekro, Ebonie! How did you get here?" Sabeth asked, astounded by their timely arrival.

Four hands pulled her easily to her feet, and they turned to enjoy the sight of the feared Ambassador D'Vinn wallowing in filth, bleeding. He looked up at them, snarling.

"Bitch, you will die by my hand. Mark my words." He said, standing up and staring at Sabeth with complete and utter loathing.

"You won't be around long enough to do that," she retorted, raising her sword. He cursed and turned, fleeing into the darkness of the Faydark. Sabeth made as if to go after him, but a hand grasped her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Give him a head start, Sabeth. It will make the chase more fun," Ninuvin said lightly. "You need to go back to Kelethin and rest, as well as report back to Samatansyn."

"Hmph. No telling what he'll get up to if I'm not around to slap him around a bit." Sabeth pouted. But she sheathed her sword, and made towards Kelethin, in the heart of the Greater Faydark.

"Oho! What's this? He almost finished you!" Ninuvin laughed, running to keep up with her swift pace.

Sabeth smirked. "Details, you know. I wasn't really trying." There was a burst of snort like laughter from the tall druid by her side, Ebonie.

"And you keep your mouth shut!" She giggled, linking arms with the human. They made a comical pair, as Ebonie was at least three heads taller than the elf. Sabeth shook her hair out of her helmet, smiling grimly. It had been a fun night, despite all that had happened.

End Prelude

You disgust me (wood elvish)

Throw down your weapons (Dark elvish, Sabeth barely understood it.)

Go kiss an orc (Wood elvish, this is basically the equivalent of 'Slutfucker' to Elves)

Heal (Wood elvish, a spell)

Death to the foes of elves (Wood elvish, a common battle cry)

TKAD sez: Gods, this took forever. I am returning to pining after a MMORPG I used to love-Everquest. Sabeth was by far my most successful and favourite character. This story is based on fact, though. I was on a raid with a few of my online buddies, and had to run back to Kelethin to sell stuff—I was heavily encumbered by all the stuff I looted. When I came back, Ambassador D'Vinn was waiting by the entrance. I figured it was a nice chance to make some easy experience, but ended up almost dieing. I believe I was down to about 5 health when the rest of my party showed up. Apparently they were tied up fighting in the throne room, and had not chance to go after D'Vinn. As it happened, though, I did make quite a bit of experience, but easy is not something I would refer to it as.

Well, this is the prelude to a longer story that I've had in my head for a while, all circled around Sabeth and her friends. I'll bring in Trueshot next chapter, and things will really heat up. This is meant to be semi understandable to people who haven't played everquest.

Sabeth's Sword: Argent Defender Slot: Primary, Skill: 2H slashing atk delay 49, DMG: 33 DMG bonus 36, Mana +20.

Music: Kelethin theme, evolution, the Devil's trill.

My first time writing fight scenes and I had TONS of fun with it. Please give feedback!

TKAD


End file.
